


are you really the dark lord?

by CloudNucleus



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gijinka, Humanized, lapslock, no editing we die like men, written late at night when i'm tired but i have to release my stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNucleus/pseuds/CloudNucleus
Summary: a short little fic i wrote because i was stressed and angry and wanted to think about soft, comforting interactions. it's also angsty and they're fighting at the beginning though. it's 1:17 am which, sometimes, isn't that late at night for me, but with my current sleep schedule, amazingly, yeah it's pretty late. so this is probably not that good and it's probably filled with errors, but. i had to get feelings off my chest so i wrote it on a whim.i hope you enjoy
Relationships: Ende Niru | Void Termina & Kirby
Kudos: 24





	are you really the dark lord?

**Author's Note:**

> here's what kirby and void look like. https://sta.sh/21uhl26izgvq void termina (colossus) looks mostly the same as in the game since that form is already humanoid.

he’s throwing friend hearts at you. you’re not sure what to make of it but you don’t think it’s pleasant. actually, you think, maybe this feeling is _hurt?_ yeah, it hurts. that’s what it is. you’re not sure why though.

he’s a person who looks similar to you, but with peach skin and pink hair and red overalls, and he carries a backpack that he keeps swinging at you, shooting yellow glowy things at you, which also hurts.

you’re fighting back in every way you can manage. you find with a bit of experimentation that you can change your form to just about whatever you want, but you find the most comfortable one is the one that looks like the pink kid. except you’re white with bits of rainbow swirling around in your long hair, and you’re wearing a different outfit, with a cloak and a skirt. the pink kid comes close to you and you react by making yourself pointy, long spikes emerging from your body and filling the room. battlefield? yeah, it’s a battlefield.

he dodges, because of course he does. but that’s not all you can do. you try everything, in fact. you even fill the battlefield(!) with a purplish liquid so he can’t escape when you fire a big laser at him. you have to shift around your facial features to do that, phasing away your nose and mouth and filling the space with a big, glaring eye. it’s harder to see, but at least you have a big laser.

you can’t go on forever. you form yourself into a ball and bounce around the battlefield, trying to crush the pink kid, but you can’t. he dodges you.

why does he keep throwing friend hearts? does he know it hurts? why must he torment you like this? you want to ask, but even after you have a mouth again you can’t get the words out. making words is hard. you wonder why.

maybe it’s because you’re too hurt. another friend heart hits you and you want to explode, but instead you flop down on the ground.

the kid stands over you, looking down at you. the look on his face is hard to read. maybe he’s confused, or happy, or sad. you don’t know. but he’s not leaving you here.

he gazes at your face. you gaze back, mimicking him. what is he looking for?

the battle seems to be over, at least. he’s not attacking. that’s cool. now you don’t have to attack either. why was he fighting you?

he seems to have come to the same realization, and he puts his backpack on his back and sits down beside you. he hesitates a bit, and finally says, “hey, uh… void termina?”

you try opening your mouth to respond. to your surprise, you manage to get some words out. “call me void.”

“okay, void.” he says. “i’m kirby. uh… oh boy, i have so many questions.” you think he sounds tired, and maybe relieved.

“can you answer my question first?” you try asking.

“yeah, sure, if i know the answer.”

“why did you want to fight?”

“do you want the short answer, or the long answer?”

“full answer.”

“long answer it is. okay, so. there’s this cult, the jambandra cult, they uh… well, they worship a being they call their ‘dark lord,’ who was sealed inside a big jamba heart. they tried to summon them but it went wrong so hyness, the leader, he sacrificed himself and his subordinates as an offering to the ‘dark lord.’ and then it summoned a really really big… being with horns and a mask, and we’re inside of them right now and i found you. i don’t… i don’t know how you’re connected to the colossus. are you a part of them? are they just a shell that protects you? who are you? are you really the dark lord, because… i don’t know… i just - i just feel like the dark lord wouldn’t look like me, i guess.”

you try to wrap your mind around what he just said. “that’s really confusing. too many questions.”

“okay. basically, a cult summoned you because they worship you and they think you’re going to destroy all worlds. but also like, treat them really well? because they worship you? void, are you really the dark lord, destroyer of worlds?”

you think about this for a while. you definitely don’t think of yourself as those things. maybe you’ve destroyed some worlds, but you’re not sure. everything you’ve destroyed seems insignificant to you. planets are just big rocks, right? “i… i don’t know. don’t you have to rule over someone to be a lord? i like to break stuff sometimes, but the only things living on those rocks are super tiny.”

“yeah, i think you do.” he considers, then asks, “how are you and the colossus connected? are you and it the same being?”

okay, you can answer this. pretty sure, anyway. “yeah. um, usually that’s what i look like. but inside that is the me you see now.”

“okay.” kirby takes a deep breath. “so i guess that answers my question. the tiny living things are only tiny because you’re huge. those are people.”

“hm.” you’re not sure how to reply. you never thought of it that way before. you’re pretty sure kirby is upset that you hurt the tiny people, so you try a response that seems fitting for that. “sorry.”

kirby chuckles a bit and leans back. “never thought i’d hear the destroyer of worlds, void termina, apologize.” he turns toward you and smiles. “but i appreciate it.”

you turn your head away to avoid his gaze. this is awkward. “mm” is all you manage to say.

“so, why do you look like me, anyway?” kirby asks.

“i don’t know,” you reply honestly. “why do you look like me?”

kirby mulls this over. “actually. maybe meta knight knows. i’ll ask him later.” he perks up a bit, as if he’s come up with an idea. “do you want to come with me? you can even stay with me in dream land if you want! in this form, that is. there’s uh… not enough room for your colossus form.”

that’s a big offer! you’re not sure what to say. “um. maybe?”

“okay. how about a simpler decision, then. do you want to be friends?” kirby offers a hand to shake. or maybe it’s to high-five.

you think about it. a _friend._ you’ve never had a friend before. it sounds nice. you could really use someone to be there for you… make sure you weren’t lonely… you were always lonely, it seemed.

you didn’t realize how much you needed this. before you know it, you’re hugging kirby. he’s soft and warm, surprised yet pleased as he hugs you back. he runs his fingers lightly, comfortingly, through your hair. “i’ll take that as a yes?” he phrases this as a statement, but intones it as a question. just waiting for your confirmation.

“yes,” you say.

**Author's Note:**

> void: i have my own cult?!


End file.
